I don't wanna close my eyes
by July-chan
Summary: .OneShot. Eu não quero fechar meus olhos, talvez quando eu os abra seja tarde demais. .SxS UA. Sidestory One


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, seu enredo e personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e qualquer outra pessoa ou empresa que, eventualmente, possua seus direitos autorais. Fic escrita sem fins lucrativos.

_Oneshot. UA  
_**Resumo:** Eu não quero fechar meus olhos, talvez quando eu os abra seja tarde demais.

* * *

**oO I don't wanna close my eyes Oo**

Lá estava ele, em seu habitual terno negro, gravata vermelha, cuja ponta possuía a imagem de um cavalo alado, mas que ficava escondido dentro do paletó.

Apesar de ter ido até a nova boate a trabalho, Seiya acabou bebendo umas e outras para acompanhar os amigos. Amaldiçoava-se mentalmente por ter escutado Shiryu.

_"- Vamos Pégasu, só uma!"_

- Só uma. - resmungou se ajeitando no banco de trás do carro.

- Disse algo Seiya? - Saori virou olhando para ele.

- Não senhorita. - falou sorrindo para a jovem, que lhe retribuiu, voltando a olhar a paisagem da cidade.

Seiya não desviou os olhos, continuou apreciando a figura pouco iluminada, dona de seus pensamentos.

Saori havia crescido e se tornado uma jovem muito bonita, elegante, simpática, muito diferente daquela criança mimada de quem ele se lembrava muito bem.

Quando o moreno era apenas uma criança, filho de empregados da mansão Kido, ele e Saori brigavam muito, a jovem sempre querendo que suas vontades fossem realizadas e Seiya nunca disposto a atendê-las.

Recordava de uma vez em que Saori queria brincar de cavalinho.

_"- Ahh não, em mim não."_

Saori havia ficado furiosa, implorou para que o avô mandasse dar uma surra no menino, mas o velho Mitsumasa Kido, ao invés disso, foi pedir desculpas ao jovem pelas atitudes da neta.

_"- Jovem, mimada e inconseqüente."_

Grande Mitsumasa, sorriu ao lembrar do senhor que ele considerava seu próprio avô. Graças a ele, freqüentou ótimos colégios, fez diversos cursos e até aulas de artes marciais. E graças a essas aulas, já um pouco mais velho, conseguia escalar até a janela da jovem Saori para olhá-la se trocando.

É, Pégasu, como seus amigos o chamavam, nunca foi santo, muito pelo contrário, e apesar de não gostar de Saori naquela época, sempre a achou muito bonita e atraente.

No dia do enterro do patriarca Kido, foi a primeira vez que Seiya pode ver o lado humano de Saori, a maneira como ela chorava, a forma como ela pediu um abraço, um conforto, um abrigo.

Desde aquele dia, os dois passaram a ser amigos, ambos amavam Mitsumasa e agora ambos lutavam contra a dor de sua perda.

Saori propôs ao jovem que ele fosse seu segurança. Para ela, proteção, já que agora ela era a única herdeira de uma grande fortuna, para ele, uma bela desculpa para ficar perto da moça.

Passou a noite inteira observando a jovem, que dançava alegremente na inauguração de sua boate.

Parthenon, localizada na cidade de Atenas, Grécia. O nome da boate era em homenagem à própria dona, cujo apelido era Athena.

Na mesa, Shiryu e Ikki bebiam sem parar, culpa de Hyoga que oferecera o primeiro copo de Vodka para o moreno de cabelos longos.

Shun tentava a todo custo argumentar para que parassem de beber, mas não adiantava nada.

Seiya estava sentado, de costas para a mesa, observando atentamente a pista de dança, quando levou um leve soco no braço.

- Espero que não esteja olhando desse jeito para a minha irmã.

Seiya voltou a olhar para a pista e sorriu ao ver a jovem que dançava ao lado de Saori. Meneou a cabeça negativamente, apontando sua protegida, alegando que estava trabalhando.

- Uhum. - Aiolos falou em tom desdenhoso, saindo atrás de algum garçom com quem pudesse pegar mais bebida.

Viu um homem aproximar-se das duas amigas e estreitou os olhos vendo aquele sorriso cínico estampado no rosto dele. Relaxou ao ver Mai falando alguma coisa para Saori e as duas começarem a caminhar em direção a mesa.

- Bebemos demais mesmo! - Saori falou rindo. - Dispensar aquele deus grego.

- É por beber demais que fizemos à coisa certa. Sabe-se lá o que ele iria fazer com agente. - riu junto com a amiga. Sentou-se na cadeira, tirou a sandália de salto alto e massageou os pés, murmurando um 'Ai' cansado.

- É, meus pezinhos também doem. - reclamou sentando em uma cadeira ao lado de Seiya, apoiando a cabeça no ombro deste.

- Vamos embora? - perguntou Shun esperançoso.

- Vamos. - Saori concordou de pronto, já se levantando.

Aparentemente os únicos que não gostaram da idéia foram Aiolia, de paquera com uma ruiva e Shiryu que queria beber mais.

- Você já está com um bafo de Dragão. - reclamou Hyoga tapando o nariz.

- A culpa é sua, quem mandou oferecer aquela Vodka.

- Ahh Ikki, e eu ia imaginar que o senhor certinho era o maior pinguço da Grécia?

E assim, entre tropeços, quedas e hipopótamos, caminharam até o carro, onde Seiya agora lutava contra os efeitos do álcool, que teimava em fazer seu olho fechar.

Abre e fecha, abre e fecha. Os olhos do rapaz estavam pesados, mas ele não queria perder aquela cena. Saori ressonava baixinho, com o rosto encostado no banco, virada para ele. Ela sorria, parecia estar tendo um lindo sonho.

Encostou-se no banco também, ficando a poucos centímetros do rosto de Saori. Fechou os olhos e entregou-se aos braços de Morfeu.

**oOoOoOo**

- Aioliaaa. - acordou em um pulo, ouvindo um grito e logo depois um estouro seco.

Olhou para o lado, vendo a porta do carro aberta e sentindo a falta de Saori. Pelo pára-brisa da Ferrari vermelha, viu aquele mesmo homem da boate segurando Mai e outro, de cabelos revoltos segurando Saori.

Saiu do carro correndo, mas parou ao ver um corpo caído no chão.

- Seiya. - Saori gritou, tentando se soltar.

O que ninguém esperava, era que o homem que segurava Mai tirasse uma adaga da cintura e jogasse na direção da moça, que foi imediatamente solta e caiu no chão da avenida vazia e pouco iluminada.

- Saori-saaannn. - Seiya gritou, correndo na direção de sua amada, mas outro estalido foi escutado e o jovem sentiu uma forte dor nas costas.

Ainda deu alguns passos, erguendo a mão para acertar um soco no homem que antes segurava a senhorita, mas esse, habilmente, se esquivou, deixando Seiya cair sobre o corpo de Saori.

Outros gritos foram dados, mas Seiya não ouvia mais nada, levantou o rosto, para encontrar os olhos cerrados de Saori.

- Eu sou mesmo um inútil - seus olhos marejaram - De que adianta estar ao seu lado, se não sou capaz de fazer nada para te proteger.

- Seiya... - chamou com a voz baixa, abrindo os olhos - Está doendo.

- O punhal? - perguntou vendo-a colocar a mão sobre o peito.

- Não. - sussurrou sem forças. - Eu não quero te perder.

- Saori, não durma. - pediu desesperado.

Quando ambos ouviram a voz de Tatsume, viram o homem correr e depois cair no chão.

Saori fechou os olhos novamente, virando o rosto.

- Acorde Saori.

- Aishiteru¹ Seiya.

- Sa... Saori. Athena. - a chamava sem obter resposta. - Aishiteru¹. - selou seus lábios no dela, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto.

Mais uma vez, Seiya lutava contra a vontade de fechar os olhos, agora, tudo o que queria era ficar ali, sentindo o perfume lavanda dos cabelos de Saori, escutando as batidas, cada vez mais fracas do coração da jovem. Levantou o rosto, para olhá-la mais uma vez, suspirou, deitando sobre o peito de Saori e mais uma vez fechou os olhos, entregando-se as limitações de seu corpo.

* * *

_**oO PlayBack Oo**_

_**I don't wanna close my eyes  
**__Não quero fechar meus olhos  
__**I don't wanna fall asleep  
**__Não quero pegar no sono  
__**'Cause I'd miss you baby  
**__Porque eu sentiria sua falta baby  
__**And I don't wanna miss a thing  
**__E eu não quero perder nada  
__**'Cause even whem I dream of you  
**__Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
__**The sweetest dream will never do  
**__O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente  
__**I'd still miss you baby  
**__Eu ainda sentiria sua falta  
__**And I don't wanna miss a thing  
**__E eu não quero perder nada_

_(...)  
__  
__**I don't wanna miss one smile  
**__Eu não quero perder um sorriso  
__**I don't wanna miss one kiss  
**__Eu não quero perder um beijo  
__**Well, I just wanna be with you  
**__Bom, eu só quero ficar com você  
__**Right here with you, just like this  
**__Aqui com você, apenas assim  
__**I just wanna hold you close  
**__Eu só quero te abraçar forte  
__**Feel your heart so close to mine  
**__Sentir seu coração perto do meu  
__**And stay here in this moment  
**__E ficar aqui nesse momento  
__**For all the rest of time  
**__Por todo o resto dos tempos._

_**(I don't wanna miss a thing – Aerosmith)**_

* * *

_¹Aishiteru: Eu te amo_

Yep! Eu não imaginava escrever uma fic com esse casal... Mas afinal, consegui.  
Essa fic na realidade é um 'side story' de uma outra fic, que está sendo escrita e eu não tenho idéia se vou postá-la. Mas enfim... aí está. Espero que agrade pelo menos um pouquinho.

Deixem reviews pu favô... isso faz Juh-chan muito feliz.

Baisers  
A bientôt


End file.
